Shiney
by BlackBear53
Summary: Melanie Campbell has done it to me again, She threw prompt out that I couldn't leave alone. It was something about soaking wet and covered with glitter. Just a one shot. Thanks Shane Brennan for all the fun these two let us have.


_**Shiny**_

 _ **A/N Thanks to Melanie Campbell for the prompt. She knew I couldn't leave it alone.**_

Two o'clock on Sunday morning at the end of April is usually very quiet and I usually sleep through till nine. Not this morning. My first problem is that I'm alone. My ladybird, Kensi Blye, is out with her besties celebrating the upcoming wedding of one of the Tiffanies. I can't keep them straight. Secondly, Monty, my faithful sidekick, is growling to beat the band. He rarely growls and it's usually at the Avon Lady. He and I both think that Kensi doesn't need that stuff, so at two A.M. it probably isn't the Avonista.

I put my jeans on, grabbed my Smith and Wesson from the gun safe in the closet and slowly advanced on the front door where Monty now stood, growling. I heard the tiny scratching at the lock. That could mean two things, either someone was trying to pick the lock or someone forgot their keys. I was hoping for number two.

I opened the door with my S&W aimed at the person on the other side of the door.

Kensi stood there, eyes wide at the sight of my weapon. He hands flew up, which almost tipped her over and she started laughing her high pitched, keening laugh. It was evident that she'd had too much fun with her friends.

I pulled her into the house and realized two things, she was soaking wet and she was drunk off her ass. It took everything I had not to bust a gut laughing.

My lovely lady stood there weaving and bobbing shaking her finger at me like I was the naughty one. "You know Deeks, it's not nice to point your gun at your girlfriend." She slurred every single word: adorable. My eyebrows however found the top of my head. I opted for smiling for if I said anything it might get me in trouble later. "Hey Kens, how'd you get so wet?" My curiosity was killing me.

She leaned in to me and crooked her finger to get me closer. She obviously had a secret to tell. "Know the FBI building on Wilshire? You know the one with the fountains?" She giggled a little and glanced around the room. "We went there."

I leaned into her a little further. "Yeah?"

Kensi started laughing again and I had to back up. She almost broke my ear drum. Monty went to sit on the steps to watch the comedy unfold. She crooked her finger again. I opted to listen from where I was. "We played…in the fountains. The security officer asked us to leave but here's the funny part…I think he wanted to play too."

I just nodded and kept my mouth closed. I could just imagine the five of them in the fountain. If I been the officer I'd want to play with them too. I just couldn't admit it to her. I also wondered how the limo driver explained the wet limo.

I tried to get her tipsy self, up the stairs to get her out of the wet dress and into a warm shower when I noticed a glint off her skin. She was covered in a nude glitter. "Hey Kens, where'd the glitter come from, the club?"

She walked in front of me on the stairs and her turn to me was less than graceful. It almost sent her back down the stairs. Her eyes were wide and her mouth O shaped when she started laughing so hard. I honestly couldn't find anything else to be that amusing.

She laughed so hard that she nearly sent us both ass over tea kettle down those stairs. "No….You know how they put glitter bags in the ceiling of limos?" When I looked lost she continued. "We forgot we'd done that for Tiff. It should've happened before the club but we forgot. When we got back in after the fountains, well Tiff found the string and asked what it was and then pulled it. We're all covered in glitter. Funny huh?"

I shook my mop of hair and muttered. "Hilarious." I herded her into the bathroom, helped remove her clothes and popped her into the shower. I also swore there'd be no glitter bags ever again. I'd be cleaning up glitter for months.

The next morning Kensi awoke around eleven with a banging hangover. She asked about the pile of glitter in the shower and why her dress was damp.

To save myself I feigned ignorance of the entire story. What you don't know can't hurt you, right?


End file.
